


You´re mine today

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Funny, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin plans on a little payback on Junsu - but that´s actually not Junsu he finds in the shower.</p><p>Written in May 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	You´re mine today

_He had planned on that for days, no - weeks! And today was the day of all days. Today he´d pay Junsu back for that bondage weekend! Yesterday they had decidet that just three of them would go to the interview for bigeast station and they all had decided it to be Jaejoong, Yunho and Yoochun._  
Changmin was taking a nap when they´re left so when he woke up everything was quiete. Shaki was sleeping in his basket. With a yawn Changmin got up and walked around, looking for Junsu. When he head the shower a smirk showed on his face. "Payback time, baby!" he grinned, getting his loaden water pistol. Sneaking into the backroom wasn´t a problem, aiming at the shadow behind the curtain wasn´t either.   
"PAYBACK TIME JUNSU!" Changmin shouted, pushing away the curtain and splashing icy water at the body.   
"CHANGMIN! STOP!"  
Blinking at little at that voice, Changmin started at the figure.  
  
"You´re not Junsu."   
"Junsu went with the others...you scared me half to death!" Yunho panted. "You wanted to kill Junsu with that, or what?" He laughed a little.   
"No, I just wanted to pay him back for something." Changmin looked up and down Yunho´s naked body. That guy was deffinatly sexy, even now with that long hair he looked so manly. Soaking wet he was even more handsome. With a shrug Changmin dropped the waterpistol, along with his shirt and pants and slipped into the shower. "Ah well, then I´ll play a with you."   
Yunho laughed and made some space for Changmin. Embracing the younger man he pulled him into a kiss. "I´m second choice then, eh?"   
Changmin didn´t answer. Instead he shut him up with a fierce kiss. "Well, I have something in my mind for you as well", he grinned as they parted for breath.   
"You have?"   
Smiling Changmin let his hands wander over Yunho´s back. "You know", he whispered, stepping closer and moving his lips against the older man´s earlope. "I want to fuck you."   
A shy laugh escaped Yunho´s lips. "You never get enough, do you? Haven´t you had enough fun this morning with Jae and Junsu?"   
Pouting Changmin looked at him. "Not like that!"   
"You want to try one of Junsu´s new weird ideas on me?" Yunho looked playfully shocked.   
Again Changmin shook his head, leaning forwards. His hands slid down over Yunho´s butt, between the globes. "I want you there...", he whispered. Yunho moaned slightly leaning against the walls of the shower. Withough waiting for an answer Changmin slid down, squatting in front of him. Slowly he leaned forwards, letting his lips touch the tip of Yunho´s cock. His tongue moved around the tip, giving him a little suck before looking up into Yunho´s shady eyes. "Don´t tease Min..." Yunho whispered. Min grinned and took more of him in, suckling around a little. His tongue moved around the hot flesh, while his hands kept on massaging Yunho´s butt, teasing his hole. The moans he got from the bandleader just turned him on all the more. Still the water running down from above made him choke from time to time and gasp for breath. So when he was sure Yunho was hard he got up again, kissing the older one fiercly on the mouth. "Let´s go, search a nice place!" he whispered. Yunho nodded slowly his legs shaking as he stepped out of the shower. Changmin dried himself and then Yunho with a fluffy towel, spending some special time on the others cock. Yunho smiled at pulled Changmin into a kiss, letting their tongues play.  
Together they walked out of the bathroom, Yunho taking directions to the bathroom but Changmin stopped him, pushing the older one against the wall of the hallway. Demanding a kiss he groped around the other´s waist and turned him around, trapping him between the wall and himself. "Why do we need a bed?" Changmin whispered in an husky voice. "We´re alone. We can fuck everywhere..."   
Yunho gently laughed at that. "But it´s more comforaaahh..." he couldn´t go on as he felt Changmin´s teeth digging into his shoulder, while the younger man´s body pressed him against the cool wall. "You´re the only one uncomfortable then", Changmin grinned, flicking his tongue over the red marks his teeth had left.   
"Min, you´re.. not going to ..ahh", Yunho was again caught off balance when Changmin pulled him back a little and then placed a hand on Yunho´s neck, making the other lean forward, steading himself against the wall. "I´m not going to do what, Yunho?" Changmin grinned. "Do...this?" he asked, slipping a finger between the other´s buttcheeks, poking the hole. "Come on, I know I wouldn´t be first and you like it."   
Leaning over the others back he liked his way down the others spine, making Yunho gasp for breath. Changmin knew he had a very sensitive spot there, somewhere down his spine and he used that. Licking upwards eh didn´t stop until he reached the others neck, leaning to his side and whispering into this ear. "Don´t move...."   
Changmin let go of Yunho, stepped back a little and looked at the other. It was a breathtaking sight. The wet, long hair falling into his face, his body damb with sweat, shivering, leaning against the wall. Aroused. Changmin wished he had a camera handy.   
He rushed into their bedroom, rummaging beneath the bed. Only when he felt a presence behind him he turned to see Yunho walking to him, helping him up and kissing him gently. "Mouu, but I told you to wait right there!"   
"It was boring", Yunho mumbled playing with Changmin´s bottom lip.   
He guided the younger one backwards, until they tumbled on their bed. With a smirk Yunho leaned over Changmin, kissing down a trail from the others mouth to his navel where he let his tongue dive in. Changmin moaned and closed his eyes for a moment as a shiver of arousal ran through his body down to his toes. "No..not fair", he gasped.   
"Who said I have to be?" Yunho smiled, kissing him again.   
"I did!" Changmin growled, grabbing Yunho´s arms and turning them again, until he was on top again. "This time I´m in charge here, leader-sshi!" He hold Yunho pressed to the matrace and leaned down to kiss him furiously. Their tongues dances, fought against each other until Changmin won.   
So when he knew Yunho wouldn´t use the opportunity to get back on top Changmin let go of the older one´s arms and slid his hands over Yunho´s sides, down to his hips.   
A moan filled the room as Changmin´s tongue started to play with the tip of Yunho´s cock. Another as Changmin took him into this mouth. And a third as Changmin slipped two fingers in to him to loosen him up.  
It seemed to take ages until Min let go of him again and sat up and reached up to kiss Yunho. "Today you´re mine!" he whispered and positioned himself between the others legs, slowly guiding himself in.   
  
"We´re home and we brought dinner!" Jaejoong called from the door and Changmin slowly blinked his eyes open. He heard the others talk and lifted his head as Yoochun opened the door and grinned at them. "They´re here, guess they played around a little!" Changmin stuck his tongue out at him and tried to free his naked body from Yunho´s arms. Nude as he was he strode by Yoochun and towards the kitchen where he greeted Jae with a kiss and Junsu with a smack on his butt. "Jae, you owe me 150.000 Won*."   
"Eh?"   
Changmin grinned and took the bag with the food from the oldest mans hands. "Remember our bet?"   
Jae lifted and eyebrow and hurried to the bedroom.   
  
Some moments later he came back with Yoochun. "I said, you wouldn´t get him to be your bottom but that didn´t mean you have to make him inable to sit for a few days!"   
Changmin just chuckled and reached out for Yoochun to pull him on his lap. "Then don´t make such bets with me." He looked over Yoochun´s shoulder at Junsu who hid behind Jae, grinning like mad. "Hell, I´m glad I did switch places with Yunho!"   
  
~ end ?~  
  
  
*around 90 euros ..as far as I found out ^^


End file.
